


The Decision

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The end is nigh. To give the resources or the crown? It all bares on one king, a failed king.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collaboration with a friend on Undertale Amino.

The small gathering of six sat in silence, staring at the sorry sight that is their supposed king, Asgore. The grandfather clock ticked tauntingly at their current situation as time sluggishly trawled onwards, beating at every swing of the pendulum. Every so often someone would give a shallow sigh or uneasily shift positions on their velvet-cushioned chair. No one dared to speak one word. 

By the strike of the bells in the tower outside, Asgore finally gathered enough thoughts and rose from his seat. With a short wheeze, he began, “I have called upon the five of you today to talk about the war…” his voice trailed off as his eyes glanced at each figure, stopping at the sight of Toriel. Their eyes connected for a flicker of a second before she instinctively focused her eyes onto the ground. Asgore’s breathing sharpened and dug deeper into his lungs as he continued on.

“As you all know, we have been at war with the humans for almost seven and a half years. And, as you all can see, we are gradually but surely being overpowered. I simply do not see an end to this immutable bloodshed and I think the humans feel this way too.” Asgore spoke. 

“And, what are you trying to imply here? That all of this, suffering and death, that this is all just some lost cause? Asgore, do you have any idea what is happening right now? We can’t give up now!” the captain blurted out, her auburn hair flickering the shadows as she bounced up from her chair. 

Asgore slammed his palms on the armrests of his throne. A burst of pique ran through his blood. When one’s pride is already non-existent, there would be nothing preventing one’s anger from spiralling out of control.   
“Silence Undyne! You may know of my intentions but voicing them in such manner is ridiculous. I would never give up hope on my people. I have simply been confronted with a certain dilemma that I think you five should have your opinion included in.”

“How so Asgore? Why do you think we are of such significance in this problem of yours? Did you strike a certain deal with the humans?” the skeleton inquired, keeping his sceptical eye on the king.

“How did you…” Asgore murmured. The skeleton simply shrugged and signalled for Asgore to further his story.   
“The humans and I have indeed been in contact. They saw my incompetence to lead this kingdom and did give me an offer. I have pondered upon this for three weeks now and honestly, I reckon I am unfit of this power. This guilt. This stress. I was given two choices. Resign as king or have our remaining resources withdrawn.”

“Let me reiterate, you have being reasoning this for three weeks now.” Sans snapped with his monotone voice, eye flashing with judgment at the mountain king, “I would have chosen to give up the monarchy, full stop. We need supplies to survive, especially if they decide to take over.” 

Coming instantly to Asgore’s defence, the fish monster stormed in front of the skeleton, her shadow towering above him. “What did you say, you lazy sack of bones? Asgore has been nothing but a kind king with the best of intentions for us. Don’t you understand? If he hands over the monarchy then we would have absolutely no control over anything! He is stressed, and has been for this past month and all you say is-“

“Undyne, there is no reason to fight.” Papyrus interrupts, giving the captain a soft nudge to move away, “Asgore has very well done much for this kingdom but I feel like we are in more dire need of resources. They are more valuable to our survival, especially in our current state.” 

Undyne stared down her best friend. Before she could rebut, a quiet voice mumbled a few words. It came from the Royal Scientist. “The king has done much for us. Believing in so many and giving them opportunities even when they were obviously hopeless. You just can’t place a price on these actions.” 

“I see that I had to explain no further. Two for two now. Tori, what do you say?” the king spoke, his eyes shining resigned hope around the room. 

“You really are not the same man. Did ordering for the legal homicide of those children get to your head? You, with your directionless leading has caused more harm than advancement. We’re keeping the resources. Meeting dismissed.” The queen bitterly uttered before storming out without a second thought. 

Another unsettling silence fell upon the remaining four. The intervals between each ring of the bell felt like an eternity. Ten, eleven, twelve. It was now midnight and the final judgment was set. Three to two for resources over the crown. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stripped of his title and the only thing left going for him, Asgore was defenseless. There were no stopping enemy attacks to the former leader for all political power was to go to the humans, an undeclared victory on their part. After all, this was a checkmate ever since first word of their proposal was spoken on.

Yet, the little dignity and status left, Asgore seemed so calm and oblivious to the seriousness of this decision. After all these years, he was finally able to let go. Something that was planned decades ago but was then abruptly delayed after the death of the future heir. When someone has held onto power for so long, there will come a time when even they will tire of possessing it. For him, the time had passed the day he put the first body in a coffin. 

There were obviously trust issues with the humans in terms of the management and security of the monsters but for the best interests of everyone. This forever continuing war had worn monsters, especially himself. Perhaps with this surrender to humans, history will not repeat itself once more. Giving a deep sigh, he overlooked what once was his kingdom upon his balcony. 

What he saw was a sight to behold, not in the whimsical, harmonious way. Anarchy tore through the camps, protests and rallies on every alleyway. Dust whipped Asgore in the face, consuming him straight into the eye of a cyclone of pandemonium where silent screams seized him. 

When the monsters initially heard of this news, chaos ran free in the population. Fear, uncertainty and anticipation raced in their minds. Complaints were to be heard while others thanked the heavens for this shift. Everyone began to choose sides on a decision that had long been made. A decision whose punishment was yet to come. 

The humans, who were prepared to deal out their grotesquely hideous plans of torture simply stood from a far distance and watched on. They found amusement in the penance of the monsters rather than the opportunity to abuse their domination. Driven to assumptions of the worst, monsters turned upon each other. Found proof that these ‘prehistoric creatures’ are anything more than that. 

Pillars of smoke clouded the skies of the makeshift camp below. Soon, there was nothing left. A barren wasteland at the base of a mountain. A chilling wind wisped through, washing away remains. There was still one soul that glowed, a bearded beast, the one responsible for this bedlam. And his name was Asgore.  


End file.
